


Both of us knowing

by killing_kurare



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Genderbending, fem!Riddler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 16:53:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9280886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_kurare/pseuds/killing_kurare
Summary: When the man and the woman cease to be and Batman and Riddler return to the surface ...They both know it can't be.





	

**Challenge:** [](http://100songs.livejournal.com/profile)[**100songs**](http://100songs.livejournal.com/) : Pat Benatar - Love is a battlefield  
 **Written for:[](http://doreyg.livejournal.com/profile)[ **doreyg**](http://doreyg.livejournal.com/)**  
  
  
~~~  
  
 _Searchin' our hearts for so long, both of us knowing  
Love is a battlefield_  
  
~~~  
  
The morning hours are their favourite time. That’s when they are just a couple in love, when they awake as a man and a woman side by side, arm in arm, and there’s nothing else but them. Sleep is still heavy on their minds, fogging all the knowledge that keeps them from being together all the other hours of the day, seven days of a week, 52 weeks of a year, all the years of a lifetime.  
  
It’s in the morning hours she cuddles up to him and he kisses her hair, when they share a sleepy smile and enjoy the comfort of each other’s warmth before the fog lifts and the smile ceases and the warmth turns to coldness, when the man and the woman cease to be and Batman and Riddler return to the surface.  
  
Sometimes they talk as she puts on her dress and combs her hair, when he watches her getting ready to leave with a heavy heart that he tries to ignore.  
  
“It can’t go on like this, Bruce,” she says and shakes her head with a sigh.  
  
“It could,” he barely answers, and that’s the only thing he needs to say. Edie knows all the meanings of his ‘It could’. _‘Go see a doctor, Edie.’ ‘Go back to Arkham, Edie.’ ‘I’ll be always there for you to help you back into a normal life, Edie.’ ‘A life with me, Edie.’_  
  
She halts in her movements and turns to look at him, to give him a sad smile and an even sadder: “No, it can’t.”  
  
She doesn’t need to say more, he knows all the meanings behind her ‘No, it can’t.’ _‘I don’t want to be normal, Bruce.’ ‘It wouldn’t be me, Bruce.’ ‘My mind would wither and I can’t let this happen, Bruce.’ ‘No, not even for you, Bruce.’_  
  
The only thing neither of them ever says is: _‘I’m sorry,’_ because they think nothing of lies.  
  
So they keep this dance _(this battle)_ going _(strangers by day, enemies by night, lovers in the morning)_ because there is nothing else for them to do _(for nothing else agrees both with their hearts and minds)_ , wondering how long they’ll last.


End file.
